


amenamy

by necrocrunk



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blowjobs, Cloaca, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Double Dicks, Drowning, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Lovebites, M/M, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Knotting, Rimming, Tentacle Dick, actually more dolphin dick but no one needs to know what i looked up for this, chapter 3 tags are interesting, chapter four !, chapter two has the drowning tags, if you guys KNEW my google search history right now, its prominent enough that i have to mention it, just a lil, link gets hurt ok, porn next chapter i promise, shark dicks!, thats the stupidest tag ive ever read, weird dick textures, what's the tag for come coming out of your nose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/necrocrunk
Summary: Prince Sidon understands Link has feelings for him, but he wants to test if he's actually interested inallof him. Link is a very willing participant, even when it comes to odd Zora anatomy.Most recent update:>shark dicks :3c





	1. sea castle

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure, self indulgent smut that i wrote as soon as i defeated vah ruta. i've never written this fast in my life.
> 
> leave me some good good feedback and Maybe if you're lucky i'll write another chapter of some fluff. 
> 
> also dear god halfway through i realized link might not be an adult in the game- im saying he Is an adult in this fic so don't get any ideas

"I didn't think you liked me in that way, Master Link. I must admit, it comes as a surprise, but not an unwelcome one."  
Prince Sidon offered a supportive smile, standing tall over Link. He stepped forward and beckoned Link to follow beside him. "Come with me."

Link's cheeks felt hot, unbearably so. He hadn't said anything to the prince for a while, mostly because they were busy gathering their wits when it came to reclaiming Vah Ruta. But the parting words from Sidon were the convincing Link needed: as soon as he saw him next, he'd tell the truth.  
Link had found other Hylians attractive, sure- even a few Zora he'd met had make him stare a little longer than usual. Sidon, on the other hand, was the kind of interesting that drew his attention anytime he was in a room, and charming as ever... it made Link's stomach flip when the Zora even acknowledged him.

The walk to what Link assumed were Sidon's private chambers was short. He understood how confidentiality for a prince might be important, but being in his quarters still made his heart beat a little faster.  
It wasn't anything wildly intricate, a few pieces of jewelry sat on what he assumed was a vanity, and some weapons were on the wall near where he stood at the door. No corners, he noted- the room was round. A pool of water sat, with room to walk around, to the right edge. On the left side, one of the water beds he'd had the luxury of sleeping on the night before. The rest of the room was covered in ornate carvings and luminous stone.

"Pretty, isn't it? I put a lot of thought into it when they modified it for me." Sidon gave the room an approving once over, "But this isn't why I brought you here." Link blinked up at him, watching as the Zora smiled down to him and then walked to the pool that sat in the floor. "Come soak with me."  
Link usually didn't like to swim with clothes on, but he wasn't sure now- until Sidon stopped him on his way in, "Ah, seems a little excessive, wearing all of that?" He raised an eyebrow and gave Link a look that made his heart jump into his throat- Oh, that's what this was.

He stripped out of his Zora armor and hood until he was down to the shorts he'd woken with, sliding into the water to sit with Sidon, who smiled reassuringly at him.  
"I'd like to cut right to the reason I brought you all this way. I'm definitely interested in your affections, but I tend to be... much more physical than I fear you may be used to. Consider this a trial run?" The prince chuckled at that, but Link nodded in return, face heating up. He hadn't actually expected Sidon to even want to be around him after this.  
Sidon sunk a little farther in the water to make up for the height difference and beckoned Link closer again, finally getting him to drift forward to where Sidon could grab him and hold him.

He held Link by his arms at first, and then once he pulled him close enough, switched to his hips, fins brushing his body. Sidon maneuvered the Hylian to straddle his torso, one hand moving up to cradle his chin while he grinned up at Link.  
"You are much cuter when you're blushing like this. You should get flustered more often." The words didn't help how embarrassed he felt, and Sidon laughed at the look he got, fingers slipping behind Link's head to pull him down and kiss him.

As soon as his lips touched Sidon's, Link choked a gasp, hands gripping the prince's shoulders as he struggled to gather himself and kiss back. Sidon was moving languidly, mostly all lips and tongue. The Zora would catch his bottom lip between his own, sucking on it long enough that he could hear Link's breathing get ragged. He kissed him like that for a minute or two before he introduced his teeth. Sidon nipped his lip- not hard enough to seriously hurt him, but hard enough that Link could feel how sharp his teeth were- and Link groaned, high and breathy, into his mouth.

Sidon breathed a pleased hum, finally pulling away, him and Link still connected by a thin strand of saliva. He kissed the Hylian's chin and purred, half-lidded eyes gazing up him with a deviant grin.  
"Let's move along, shall we? You've got some exploring to do."  
Link whined but was interrupted when Sidon moved most of his torso up out of the water and let Link slide farther down his body, sitting with his legs hooked on either side of the top of his hips. Zora were huge, definitely all of them were taller than him by a good margin. But Sidon practically towered over him, and it left Link's face aligned with his chest.

Link glanced up at the prince, knowing his face was probably a mess of arousal and nervousness, considering Sidon could definitely feel how hard he was at this angle.  
The prince chuckled; low, unlike the other laughs he's heard from him.  
"Eager? Don't look so embarrassed, Master Link." His thumbs rubbed into Link's hip bones, "Actually, I need you to do something. Reach behind you- there should be an opening right below where you're sitting. Dip your fingers in and my body will do the rest."

Link did as he told, with some modicum of hesitancy, and after a few seconds of searching, found the slit he spoke of. He traced a finger along it, making the Zora beneath him shudder.  
"Don't be a tease, Link- I'm getting just as desperate." Giving a nervous smile, the Hylian applied pressure till the digits were inside of Sidon, and the noise he made in response nearly made Link melt in his grasp.  
Link gently pumped his fingers into the heat, drawing low, breathy whines from Sidon. He didn't stop still finally he felt something prod up into his fingers, and then it was slipping to push up into his palm, slimy and hot. He almost pulled away, until he figured out exactly what he was feeling.

Link held the few inches that were exposed with a few fingers, gently pumping it and watching as finally, the rest of it slid out and and wrapped around Link's hand.  
He exhaled nervously- the thing was huge. It was at least 10 inches long, but Link was guessing more or less over a foot. The color was light- a soft pink- and along the bottom ran two thin lines of white that met as they got closer to the tip. Tapered, with a bulbous bottom to accommodate for the slit, so it could be used to its fullest once exposed. The tip was a bit less squishy than the rest and flatter, made for easy penetration. And to top it off, it was slimy, incredibly so.

Link groaned shakily as he held Sidon's cock in his hand, gripping the base and twisting his hand as he pulled it upwards, drawing a loud, satisfying keen from the prince. A few repetitions of this, and a milky clear fluid spurted onto his hand, aiding in making the glide of his palm slicker. Judging by how Sidon didn't respond with much more than a gasp, Link assumed it was precum.  
"Ah- seems the worst of my fears were ill-gotten. You're much more- Mmnh- comfortable with this than I thought." The Hylian blushed at that.

"Can I ask you to strip a little more for me, darling?" He inquired, prompting Link to nod and pull his hand away, the tentacle-esque member slipping off his hand with a bit of reluctance. He maneuvered in the water and pushed off his shorts, tossing them out to the edge of the pool as he settled down back on the Zora, feeling exposed.  
His cock sat hot and heavy on Sidon's stomach, prompting the Prince to move a hand to encircle it, giving a few cursory pumps and watching Link's body go from rigid to a puddle in less than two seconds. Link moaned, head dipping as he bucked into his hand.  
"Odd to actually touch a Hylian- I've only ever seen your kind." Sidon watched with curiosity as he rolled Link's foreskin over, then down and off the head of his cock, drawing soft little mewls from Link. "We are similar where it counts, though. I won't need to prep you too terribly much, by the way. We'll start slow."

Link nodded- Sidon was tapered, thin enough at the tip that he could probably ease him into it without the use of fingers. It didn't stop him from feeling anymore flustered and nervous, though, and he eased his body down per the Zora's instructions, hips arched up and his chest pressed against Sidon's stomach.  
"Mh, good boy. Spread yourself, if you could." Link was nearly hyperventilating, but he held his control and reached back while Sidon held him in place, pulling himself apart and exposing his entrance to the prince's cock. The small huff of focus from Sidon told him that it didn't function completely on its own, the slimy appendage sliding up over his taint and prodding at his hole.

Link nearly yelped when the spongy tip finally popped into him, the feeling not entirely unwelcome though. It was unlike fingers, where it took careful prep to rid yourself of the burn. Instead, all he could feel was near unbearable heat and slick precum. He took a measured breath as he adjusted, feeling Sidon's cock squirm and ease an inch or two more in.  
The stretch wasn't bad either, Link groaning against him as the first nearly four inches pumped in and out of him, Sidon's hips canting in time with the movements. Occasionally, the tip would brush over his prostate, making Link jolt in his grasp and keen high in the back of his throat, hips pushing back in need. Sidon took advantage of it for a few seconds, pressing himself against the bundle of nerves and running the tip hard over it a few times in quick succession, and making Link nearly cry from overstimulation.

Sidon eased himself deeper with each full thrust now, and Link was finally starting to register how deliciously thick the base of his dick was. He panted and whimpered, hands moving from holding himself spread for Sidon to grip the Zora's waist below him, nails digging into the thick skin.  
"Tell me if it's too much, lovely- you're so close to taking all of it." The prince was finally starting to sound strained, "You're so tight and smooth, darling, like velvet." Link shuddered and moaned- he could hear Sidon coming unraveled in his voice- his hips gave quicker thrusts, and Link could barely fathom how much of the Zora was being pounded into him now.

It was agonizing to wait for Sidon to bottom out, but he gasped and jolted when he did, the round base functioning similarly to a knot, although it did not thin out enough at the bottom to lock them together. Instead, Sidon pulled back and easily popped it out from that ring of muscle, and it made Link moan, his body relaxing against the Zora.  
The stretch didn't hurt, but there was a bearable burn, and even it turned to pleasure as Sidon gripped Link's hips, starting to thrust in earnest now, both his body and cock working Link. He made sure it rubbed right against his prostate with each rough movement, making Link see stars and huff out sobs in time with the movements.

"S-sidon! Please-!" Link wasn't even sure what he was begging for now. He had the side of his face pressed to Sidon's chest, a line of drool running down his chin as he squeaked and moaned. Each deep thrust pulled on his entrance, the base catching on it and practically bouncing Link off of his cock so Sidon could rebound, thrusting quick and hard back up into him.  
Their hips were mostly under water, but that didn't mean Link couldn't feel the precum leaking out of him- he couldn't imagine how much of just that he'd been filled with already. The slimy fluid clung to his ass and thighs, the water not washing it away at all- instead it made it slicker, everything from his waist down feeling slippery.  
Sidon was panting, huffing with each hard, quick thrust. So, it was odd when he slowed mid thrust and grabbed Link, instructing him to let go and flipped him onto his back. The cock inside of him easily adjusted to the move, drawing a low keen from Link.  
Sidon gripped the underside of Link's thighs and held his legs high, the position allowing him deeper than before. It was no surprise when he nearly cried out when Sidon thrusted hard and deep again, the pace right back to the brutal pounding it was beforehand.

"Link," he breathed, his claws digging into the soft skin of his thighs, "I want to feel you come first- please, I'll push you right over the edge if you let me."  
Link nodded quickly, gripping his own cock and pumping it in fast strokes, feeling Sidon focus on fucking the base of his cock up into his prostate, drawing choked gasps and sobs from Link- he came almost seconds afterwards, body tensing up around the intrusion as cum splattered over his chest, crying out as he tossed his head back and arched.

Sidon didn't slow his thrusts, instead he took advantage of the tightness to thrust harder into him, breathing soft moans that made Link shudder. The Hylian withstood a minute or two more of thrusting from Sidon, feeling slightly overstimulated, before the Zora hilted inside of him, softly crying out as his cock throbbed and filled Link. Sidon lowered Link's legs slightly, just so they could sit more comfortably while Sidon shuddered and gave short, aborted thrusts into him.  
Link was vaguely aware of the stretch as the cum bloated his stomach, his body going mostly limp against Sidon as he chanced a look down, the sight making the blush rise thicker in his cheeks. It was only a slight bump, but one that would be visible if you caught Link at the right angle in his clothes. He let his head fall back into Sidon's chest and whined.

They sat together like that for a few minutes- Sidon's orgasm lasted longer than Link had imagined, and even then they sat to bask in the afterglow and catch their breath. Sidon was the one who finally broke the silence,  
"Alright, darling, I'm going to pull out, though it's going to be quite a mess." He warned, holding Link up and pulling the thick base out one last time, cum immediately spilling out to stain the water they floated in. Link whined as Sidon held him, letting what as much as possible drain from the Hylian's body before he pulled them both out of the water and he moved to grab something akin to a towel for him.

"Here- would you like to stay here for the night?" Sidon asked, easing to sit beside him as he towered off Link's hair and handed him the cloth, letting Link dry himself off. Sidon smiled when he got a nod, showing off a few sharp teeth.  
"Wonderful, I'm going to grab us something to eat- you must be hungry. Feel free to make yourself comfortable in my bed."

Link nodded and smiled back, watching Sidon as he left and standing, already feeling sore as he curled up in the water bed. He wasn't sure how Zora slept on these things without popping them, but he wasn't about to question it. Instead he sat with the Shiekah tablet he grabbed off the floor on the way and browsed through the album compendium and cleaned out the pictures- it was something to kill time.  
Sidon came back shortly after, looking just as he had before he brought Link here.  
"I hope you don't mind fish, but it's pretty much most of what you'll eat in the Zora domain." He gave something Link hadn't heard before- a sheepish laugh. Link wasn't picky with food, lucky for him, and he picked at the fish with his fingers, pulling out all the good pieces of meat and removing bones as he went. He listened to Sidon recount some old story about a run-in with a couple of Lizalfos while he ate, nodding and laughing when appropriate.

Eventually, as Link finished and Sidon took the plate away and set it to the side, the prince joined him on the bed, but didn't sit too close just yet.  
"Darling, I do want to ask, considering we did things a little backwards," Sidon laughed, looking away from Link, "If you're still interested and willing to, perhaps, pursue something?"  
Link, somehow, still had room to be flustered after practically being speared on the Zora prince's cock, and he blushed as he nodded, tilting his head as he rubbed his neck.

Sidon grinned in response, moving to wrap his arms around Link and pull him to lay down spooning the much smaller Hylian, but keeping him incredibly warm and cozy, nonetheless.  
"That, I am glad to hear- I never considered that I'd be bedding a Hylian, especially you. Mm, not that I'm complaining, though."  
He felt the Zora give him a soft kiss to his ear, and he blushed again, though Sidon could only see it in his shoulders, and chuckled. "Alright, it's important that we rest- please wake me at once if you need anything." Another kiss, and he was dozing curled up in Prince Sidon's arms.


	2. flood on the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link they gave you zora armor and you don't even USE it  
> link almost drowns and sidon talks a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a quick thing i had on mind. i have another smut chapter planned to explore him with two/shark based dicks. also maybe a blowjob fic. take ur pick

Link recognized the mistake about halfway out into the water. He wasn't going to make it to the other side, what with the Lizalfos harassing him, even close as he was- his armor was too heavy, so we're his weapons. He'd left his Zora armor back on shore with his horse and hadn't even considered this might happen. He hadn't been thinking.   
It was absolutely terrifying, at first, to struggle to stay afloat- he couldn't wriggle the armor off and stay above the water at the same time. When he was finally pulled down, it was a mad rush to strip the heavy items off and abandon them, and hopefully make it to the nearby shore of the other side

Link could feel his lungs scream as he struggled with the last buckle, and finally he gave in, taking in water and feeling himself sink more. If he could just get buckle undone, he might stand a chance, but black was closing in on his vision as his body started to relax, and dear Goddess- the Champion brought to his death by a heavy set of armor in a river. Link managed a glance up at the light of the sky through water and air bubbles before he passed out.

\----

Sidon was making his rounds through the rivers that connected to the Zora domain, taking note of the dwindling Lizalfos with glee and then pushing forward. He liked the rush of the waters here, drawing him forward faster than usual.   
He noticed the struggle from afar, discounting it as a fish or perhaps a drowning bird. It happened on occasion. It was the glint of yellow hair that drew his attention- a Hylian, and sinking fast. He was quick to approach and assist, but even faster when he noticed it was Link, his heart jumping into his throat.

Sidon rushed through the water, arms tight around Link as he pulled him to shore away from Lizalfos but somewhere dry. At first, he spent a few seconds struggling with the same buckle, but the sight of Link's lips turning a worrying blue spurred him into motion- he bit through the leather and tore it, easily tossing the rest of his armor away.   
CPR was an almost foreign concept to him, but he had a vague idea of it. He was older and had encountered a lot of people, so the occasional drowning victim wasn't unusual. With Link, though, panic was making those thoughts hard to focus. He pumped his chest the best he could, trying not to snap Link's ribs in the process with the amount of force he could apply.

it was a few, long, seconds before he noticed water gurgle up out of his mouth, a couple more and Link was coughing, pushing the hands away to dry heave. He sputtered up a good amount of water, still hacking for a while after while Sidon offered a reassuring hand on his back, waiting till Link turned back to lay down and breathe, finally.

"Link- what- are you okay?" Sidon asked, feeling uncharacteristically useless. He scooped a hand under the Hylian's skull, holding his head and leaning over him protectively. Link looked unfocused, eyes moving from him to the world around him for a while.   
"Link- Link please talk to me; where's the Zora armor?" That got a response- he made a noise and pointed behind Sidon to the other side of shore, and Sidon followed his hand.   
"I- Goddess Link, I thought..." Sidon steeled himself with a sigh, his free hand brushing some hair out of his face, "Are you strong enough to hold on to me? I'd like to carry you back to the Domain if you'll let me."

The Hylian nodded, and with a little help he sat up and sat with Sidon for a minute or two while he gathered himself and then stood with the Zora. Sidon eased himself in the water and lead Link in too, waiting till he was cozy and in a good position on his back.  
He swam slow, Link only giving the occasional cough and staying close to Sidon. The prince helped him onto a walkway once they arrived too, but stopped Link halfway through,   
"Let me carry you, love, I want you to get some rest."  
Link paused, looking like he would protest, then moved to rest a hand on Sidon's arm as he leaned down and scooped the much smaller Hylian up.

Link dozed in his arms- the walk was relatively short but he was tired and everything in his body felt waterlogged. His nose still burned from water, and didn't doubt he'd come down with a cold for a few days, what with all the fluid in his sinuses.   
He blinked awake as Sidon laid him carefully in his bed, smiling up at the huge Zora and getting an equally soft smile back.  
"I'm glad you're awake- how are you feeling?" Sidon asked, crawling into the bed to curl up with the smaller man.

Link gave a heavy swallow and nodded, squirming until he was comfortably laid with Sidon. Being curled up like this reminded him of just how small he was compared to the Zora- he was tucked under his chin and his feet could barely touch his hips if he stretched them out far enough. It made him shudder; maybe Link had something for size difference he didn't realize before Sidon.   
"Good, good. If you don't mind me being protective, please be more careful next time- I don't know what I would do if you drowned and I was not there to save you"   
Link didn't like the tone of his voice when he said it; he turned and gave Sidon a frown, before tilting his head and leaning to give a wet kiss on his bottom lip.   
"Promise I'm not trying to die on purpose. Sorry I scared you."

Sidon smirked at that, thumb rubbing circles into his side, "No need to apologize, love, I would just like you to stay alive for a little longer. We still have a lot to do!"   
He chuckled, and Link couldn't stop the goofy smile that showed as he pressed his face into Sidon's chest.   
"Alright, my lovely champion- I think you should get some rest. I'll be here when you wake, and then I'll take you out to reservoir and we can spend a little time together, while you're here."


	3. push pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link this was Your idea bud  
> tl;dr: link sucks dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. I mean realistically i gave sidon a malleable cock because, judging by body to cock ratio, he'd be so big he'd be up to link's throat when he bottomed out.  
> but i imagine that helps with blowjobs too. 
> 
> let me know if i word a sentence unpleasantly or just straight up fucked it. i haven the been proofreading as much as i should

Link licked his lips nervously as he sat down between Sidon's legs, resting a hand beside the slit that held his cock and rubbing his fingers over it. Sidon offered him a reassuring smile, adjusting to give Link a little more room. This had been Link's idea, after all.  
"Do not look so nervous, darling- I'll try and keep still so you don't choke anymore than you need to."

Rolling his eyes and smirking, Link nodded. He pushed fingers into Sidon and coaxed the slimy appendage out, blushing as Sidon's breathing sped up. Link had learned by now exactly how to get the Zora prepared as fast as possible. He kept working his cock until it was entirely exposed; heavy, hot, and slippery in his hands.  
Link wrapped a hand around the space beneath the flattened tip, leaning forward to lick at the slit there and then take it into his mouth, feeling it twitch on his tongue. He didn't pull away when it slipped farther into his mouth, Link bobbing his head and sucking wetly around Sidon.

He made a goal to take as much as his jaw would allow, but with the cock in front of him now, Link was second guessing.  
A breath of determination, and Link squeezed his thumb (a tricked he'd learned) and slackened his jaw, holding Sidon's dick in place as he pushed his head down on it and let it slide into the back of his throat.  
The natural lubricant helped an incredible amount, and the thin first few inches went down without incident. The thicker parts made him gag on occasion, but he was ready for that, pulling back and letting his throat rest. Sidon's breathing had went from quick to ragged fast, occasionally moaning out praises and pleas to the Hylian deepthroating his cock.

Link did more than gag when the length in his mouth spurted precum, hitting the back of his throat and making him cough. It wasn't unbearable but he'd forgotten about it, and it would be another hurdle to take into account.  
Link kept bobbing his head and taking Sidon deeper, drool and precum dribbling down his chin. Occasionally he pulled off to just the tip and suckled, watching Sidon's face as he made wet noises around the sensitive anatomy. 

By the time Link was testing the limits of his mouth, he had salty precum pooling with his tongue, making him huff and whine. On one hand, he'd love to swallow and save cleanup time. On the other, drooling it down his chin sounded like a good way to fluster his Zora prince. He opted for neither, though, when the cock in his mouth twitched and he clenched his eyes shut, pushing his head all the way down- or at least as far as he could go.

His jaw ached, at least 4 or so inches still exposed at the base. Rolling his lips so he didn't scratch him with his teeth, Link suctioned his mouth to him the best he could and swallowed, the move forcing precum down his throat, but also down his chin and onto Sidon. He repeated the action a couple times, this time feeling the tip squirt pre into the back of his throat. It drew a wet cough from Link, and he struggled to down it before he gagged.  
He chanced a teary look up to Sidon, not missing how his mouth hung open with how he was panting. The Zora offered Link a half-lidded grin, and Link took it as his cue to move in earnest now, eyes slipping shut as he sucked and moved his mouth over Sidon.

When his jaw or neck got tired, he moved to just the tip and paid special attention to the first few inches, listening to how Sidon panted and whined at the attention. On occasion he'd meet Sidon's gaze while he sucked him off, eyes watery and mouth covered in pre. He mentally thanked himself for stripping out of his clothes beforehand, drool running down his neck and onto his chest the longer he sat like this.  
Which, speak of the devil, was when Sidon whined out a warning- "Link- I- !" - and Link took the Zora as deep as he could, feeling the first throb of orgasm on his tongue.

There wasn't any way Link could have been prepared for when Sidon came- he swallowed less out of want and more of necessity, already coughing and sputtering around him. He pulled off only an inch or two to give himself a very, very brief reprieve, which didn't help as much as Link had hoped. It forced cum not only down his throat, but into his mouth and nose, and Link did gag this time.  
He pulled back to the thin inches near the tip, hand working the rest of his cock as Link struggled to swallow as much as possible. He was fighting a losing battle, though, at least half of every throb from Sidon spilling past his lips. As uncomfortable as it was, forced into his nose and throat, he could only be thankful Zora's had thinner semen than humans.

Link pulled off when he could physically not swallow anymore, hands giving quick pumps as he caught the last waves of Sidon's orgasm on his face. The pace drew loud noises from the Zora now, each one making Link's cock twitch- he was painfully aware of exactly how aroused he was himself without the distraction of a cock down his throat.  
He gave a last, rough suck to Sidon's tip before he let his cock retract and looked up to the prince. He couldn't imagine how much of a mess he looked- cum not only covering his face, but dripping from his nose and mouth down to his chest.

Sidon grinned at the Hylian, looking almost exhausted, "Goodness- that's certainly something someone with teeth like mine couldn't do. Sit up here and I'll return the favor in a different fashion." Link could hear his voice break when he spoke, and it made his chest tense- they were technically together and he still got butterflies for him.

Link blushed, if it was possible to do so even more, and crawled up the Zora's body, but Sidon stopped him so that he was straddling his hips, cock laying over the slit that held Sidon. The prince pressed a hand to the top of Link's arousal and sunk Link inside of him, something that drew a short breath from Sidon. "Try that."  
Link swallowed at the heat around him and set his hands on the Zora's stomach, trying the first roll of his hips with a whine, head dipping slightly. Sidon kept a hand on him to make sure Link stayed in place while he thrusted, giving soft noises with each plunge of Link's dick. It was short lived- Link would have to ask him about this next time- and within a few thrusts Link's hips stuttered and he moaned as he came, releasing the first few ropes of cum inside of Sidon, it bubbling out of the shallow opening and running off of him. He let his cock slip out halfway through, and the rest landed on Sidon's stomach, barely visible on the thick white skin there.

"I have to admit, darling, I wasn't sure this was a great idea when you suggested it. But, you're a lot more skilled with that mouth of yours then you let on." He swiped some of the cum off of Link's lips. "Let's get you cleaned up before anyone else sees you like this. I'd like to keep it for my eyes only."

 


	4. obedear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link needs to be more careful! his boyfriend loves him!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so poorly written. it's been a wip for 3 days now. i wanted link getting hurt okay!!!! also sidon getting minorly injured 
> 
> for future info: impossible insertions will totally happen in this, not many people can fit sidon level dick without a WHILE of prep. it's fiction!!  
> link is Not mute but i think he's sassy, and almost selectively mute. he likes interacting more than speaking. link is SO sassy in game!!  
> you guys know how big he is right? like? link would have to Climb up him. sidon is B I G!!  
> i may slow down in writing! im at a friends and were gonna get snow!

Link had taken up refuge from the rain in Sidon's quarters while he waited for the Zora to return, opting to check his Shiekah slate and read a book he'd snatched up on his travels. He curled up for about an hour or so before Sidon entered, soaking wet from the rain and sporting something that made Link double take.  
Sidon had a couple deep cuts on his body, one across his chest and another above his eye, both staring to ooze blood now that the rain wasn't washing it away. Link closed his book immediately, getting an annoyed looked when he beckoned Sidon over.

"It's really nothing, Link. I got tangled up in some Lizalfos on the way back. If anything, I'll look even more ruggedly handsome, covered in scars."  
Link raised an eyebrow at that, looking unconvinced as he patted the waterbed and insisted Sidon sit.  
"Let me clean them at least, please. You can't just bleed all over the place." Sidon sighed and did as he was told, positioning himself while Link retrieved his bag.

He fished through it before coming out with a small box, opening it to reveal a few healing herbs and salves, bandages, needle and thread, and clean cloth. Link held the cloth first, wiping up blood and applying a balm that would numb and heal the deeper cut across his chest.  
The one above his eye was a little harder- why did Sidon have to be so damn big? He was practically standing to reach it, dabbing the blood up and rubbing in a different salve, one that would just stop the bleeding and promote the flesh to heal. Cuts close to the skull tended to bleed more, from Link's experience.

He blinked when Sidon raised a hand and offered a scuffed knuckle, "You missed the most important one." Sidon whined, playfully. Link rolled his eyes and held it, humming in thought before he leaned and kissed the scraped skin.  
"How's that?" He asked, smirking up at the Zora and getting a laugh, "It already feels ten times better- amazing what you Hylians can do." Sidon teased.

Sidon eyed the needle and thread as Link finished cleaning up the scuffs and bruises on his body.  
"Have you ever used that, Link?"  
Link nodded, pulling up his shorts to show where some stitches were still healing, nearing the day Link would pull them out. He didn't stop his work with his free hand.  
Sidon blinked and looked to thye Hylian, looking a little spooked, "Is that- What happened?"  
Link rolled his eyes, "Bokoblin caught me with a spear. Didn't hurt anything serious but I stitched it because it looked a little deep." he shrugged, "It healed up nicely."

Sidon pursed his lips, "Please take care of yourself Link, you're very important to me."  
Link nodded and smiled, leaning to headbutt his arm and curl up close to the Zora.

\------

Link could feel the rain pouring into his face and it was the only thing he was sure was happening, in this moment. The Bokoblin had brought the spear down on him as Link held his sword up and sunk it through his neck.  
The spear, in turn, sunk into him and pinned him to the ground. He wasn't even sure where we was before the pain hit him, and he sobbed, pulling the grass up under his body.  
White, hot pain in his stomach- he was surprised it hadn't speared his spine but god, Link didn't risk moving to tempt it. One hand gripped the spear and he panted, eyes hot with tears as he tried to pull it up out of his abdomen.

Link cried out louder when it didn't help, instead just forcing the wood at a weird angle against the wound. The Hylian didn't want to admit it, but he was resigning to his fate by now. He had nothing for healing of this scale. Eyes closed, he tried to even his breathing and think about something pleasant.  
It was short-lived, Links eyes opening when he heard Mipha speak to him, her cold hand touching his cheek.  
"Not yet Link. You still have so much to do."  
Link shook his head, taking a shuddering breath as tears ran down his face,  
"If you can't do it to fight Calamity Ganon, do it for Sidon. He's already lost so much, Link." He grimaced, clawing at the ground, "He can't lose you too."

Steeling himself, Link took a few breaths and wrapped both hands around the spear, before he ripped it up out of himself with a pained howl, voice breaking as he started crying more earnestly, feeling warm blood pooling beneath him.  
Mipha started healing him immediately, the flesh stitching slowly back together, and despite it helping, it didn't stop the pain. The spirit spoke again, now, "I need you to teleport to the Zora's domain Link- you need to rest somewhere safe. You will still have healing to do when I'm done."

His entire being felt like it was both in ice water and simmering, arms shaking as he shifted through his Shiekah slate and activated it. Within a few long seconds, he was standing in front of the shrine to the Zora's domain, till his legs gave out and he fell, hacking up blood into the water and watching it blur. It drew the attention of the Zora, and Link wasn't sure where he was until there were hands on him, pulling him up and to somewhere. There was more than one set, that much he could tell. The sound of Mipha speaking was all he could hear, though he couldn't make out what it was she was saying.  
Healers and medics were on him next. They pieced him back to something stable, and the last thing he heard before they put him under to rest was Sidon, sounding more panicked than he'd like to remember.

-;-

Link's eyes felt heavy when he opened them, and his body even heavier with the waterbed gripping his form. He blinked and glanced around his room, sleep blurring his vision. When red entered his line of sight he squinted, focusing on the large Zora leaning over him.  
"Link? Are you... How are you feeling? Is everything okay?" a cold hand laid on his cheek, and Link leaned into it. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice was nothing but breath, dryness keeping him from talking. He mouthed "water" to Sidon, watching as he moved away and requested a nurse, who felt Link's forehead before she did anything.

"You're doing okay, it looks. You were already partially healed before you arrived." She smiled, almost nostalgically.  
"It's good to hear. You need rest, though. You're weak and going to be in mild pain." The Zora very, very carefully sat him up, Link only wincing at the pain in his stomach. She brought a cup of water to his mouth and tipped it up, letting Link gulp down the cold drink.  
He saw Sidon over her shoulder, a look on her face that made Link's heart hurt. He smiled at him the best he could as the Zora left him more water and turned to the prince, filling him in on anything he needed to know if he intended to say here.

Sidon moved to sit beside Link again, carefully picking up Link's hand in his own. "Link... I...." He looked conflicted,  
"I thought... I never thought I'd fear I would lose you. It is," he exhaled shakily, "terrifying, Link. Please, please be careful out there. You are not invincible."  
Sidon squeezed his hand, looking up to meet his eyes. Link's chest hurt at the sight, seeing how he teared up as he spoke. He squeezed his hand back and then reached for Sidon's face, squeaking out a sad "Sidon, come here."  
The Zora leaned over and kissed his cheek, angled weird to make up for his head. Then he gently pressed a cheek to him, and Link brought his hand up to run over his head and neck, softly stroking the thick skin as he leaned into him.

"I'm sorry, Sidon. I didn't mean to scare you." He mumbled- it was all he could manage, with his voice so broken. "Stay here, please"  
Sidon gave a slight nod, moving his hand to hold Link's free one, clawed thumb rubbing soft, slow circles into his palm.  
"Of course- anything you ask, anything for you."


	5. lofticries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fated shark dicks- shark dicks are actually boring A F so i used the ridges and build from the bad dragon shark dildo, and included barbs because sharks have those irl.
> 
>  
> 
> **Happens in a diff universe than the first btw!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Sweet treat- two fics today! i wanna do more w lovebites and also a fluff fic of them bein cute.
> 
> i know there's a mistake in there somewhere please let me know! 
> 
> hit me up @[tumblr](http://hotlinemiami.co.vu/) if you'd like to request a topic for me to write about!
> 
> thank you SO MUCH to char-coall on tumblr [ for this wonderful art!! ](http://hotlinemiami.co.vu/post/158284520994)!!
> 
> im so honored at the response i've gotten- i write these on my phone (all of them!) and im glad someone else is reading it!

Link took a steadying breath, laid on the edge of the pool with his legs in Sidon's grip, head tilted back as Sidon kissed a path down his body. His sharp teeth occasionally scraped the skin, making him shudder. Link whined when Sidon kissed the inside of his thigh, huge hands holding his legs apart for him as he looked up to the Hylian.  
"Link, darling, just let me know if you want to stop."  
He shook his head, giving a slight smile and beckoning him forward. They had been sexual before this, yes, but nothing involving penetration. When Link had proposed it he was riding half on adrenaline, and now that it had worn off, he was considering consequences again.

Not that there was time for regret now; Sidon had his long tongue lapping at Link's cock, his thighs, and currently down his taint. He pressed it against his hole and Sidon hummed a pleased noise when Link gasped softly. The ministrations were teasing for a while, working Link back up into his aroused mindset and making him much more pliable, sounds spilling out of his mouth any time Sidon just moved him the right way. It was the least Sidon could do to make him a little more comfortable.  
He sat up eventually, leaning to peck Link's forehead and give a crooked grin down at him.  
"Alright love, I need you prepared, although-" he held up his hand, showing off the curved claws on the tip of each finger. "I may not be the right one for the job."

Link nodded, grabbing up the lube he'd brought- something that stuck with him more for personal use -and applied to his fingers with shaky hands. He let Sidon drip some of it over his entrance, and then pressed a hesitant finger inside, breathing a soft noise as he pumped it, waiting for the burn to subside to add a second.  
A minute or two of that, and occasionally curling them against his prostate (he liked the praises Sidon gave when he did) Link managed a third, and now the Zora was peppering him in kisses again, urging Link on in a soft but controlling voice- the Prince voice, Link had dubbed it. One he used to get what he wanted in a polite manner.

The third finger was when Link started to register the stretch, and squirmed appropriately as he thrusted them, breathing a little harder and in time with the movements. Originally, he'd stop at three and work himself till he came. Instead, though, he added a fourth finger and now he was aware of exactly how much adjustment this would take. His fingers were no where near the girth of Sidon's cock. He'd have to urge him to watch how deep or hard he thrusted.  
A good, long few minutes of this and Link retracted the digits, giving his cock a few lazy strokes with his lubricated hand before splashing it in the water to remove what he could. His hand brushed up over Sidon and his slit, now, Link sitting up so he got a better angle with which to press fingers in a coax his twin cocks out.

They sat side by side, slick but incredibly textured- ridges on the insides of both, and soft, pliable barbs on the base. Link was silently grateful that he would, most likely, not be able to take that much.  
Sidon rocked into his hands as he grabbed both in one grip and ran his hand up them, gathering precum and lubricant. He took a breath as he prepared himself mentally now, knowing it would be a slow process of work.

"Try not to thrust too deep." he reminded Sidon, before handing him the glass of oil, just in case, and letting the Zora maneuver him onto his side.  
The press of his cock was hot against Link, making his cheeks flush. Link gave a soft gasp as he slipped inside with a feeling he could only describe as a pop, an inch or two deep already. He squirmed, biting a knuckle and gazing up at the focused look Sidon had on his face. The Zora moved more, now, drawing his hips back a touch and pushing more into Link, ridges catching on his entrance and making Link keen high in the back of his throat.  
Sidon's free cock rubbed up against the bottom of Link's own, another sensation that made him tense and whine. It was worse when he repeated the previous motion and sunk himself even deeper, more ridges dragging on his hole and more friction on his cock, everything feeling slick and hot. The Hylian already had an idea of how long this would take.

Link reached to hold himself open for the Zora with his free hand, biting the knuckles on the others. He moaned as Sidon thrusted harder and faster, shallow little movements as he held Link's leg up so he could keep him spread. Link let his eyes shut, losing himself in the sensation of the textures rubbing against his prostate. His cock leaked against his stomach and into the floor, bobbing with each thrust from Sidon.  
His eyes opened when the Zora moved deeper again, a few more inches Link hadn't expected to take buried inside of him, before Sidon started moving again. He gripped Link's leg tighter and fucked him harder now,  
"Link- ah- your stomach," he managed.

The Hylian looked down, not missing the way his stomach distended when Sidon thrusted into him. The whimper that came from Link spurred Sidon forward, sinking all but an inch or two inside. Link cried out, nails digging into his thigh as he grit his teeth. It didn't hurt, far from it actually. The pressure in his stomach, the stretch from the girth of his cock- Link bit his lip and whined, noticing that Sidon and paused and leaned over him,  
"Link- Goddess- are you alright? I got ahead of myself." Link nodded quickly, lips wet when he opened his eyes to look up at the Zora, giving a half-lidded gaze. Sidon breathed a pleased noise, leaning farther and giving a sharp nip to his shoulder, making Link shudder- he wished Sidon would mark him more obviously, just once.

Sidon started his rhythm back up, making sure Link didn't try and stop him or was in any kind of pain. Now, though, he stayed leaned over Link, and the Hylian could hear every noise he made, something that made heat pool in his stomach, his eyes tearing up. He almost didn't notice when Sidon's hips met his own, but he did notice when Sidon pulled his cock out and the barbs caught on him, not painful rather than surprising. He didn't give him much time to adjust now, though.

"S-Sidon- please- I need-!" He rocked with each pound of Sidon's hips, the extra cock grinding slick against Link's. There was too much for Link to focus on: the friction, texture, length- Sidon's breath was hot on him. Each pump of his cock forced a needy noise from Link, pre drooling from his cock into a wet puddle.

It was surprising when Sidon came first- a shuddered cry coming from the Zora when he hilted and both his cocks throbbed. The dick pressed against his own spilled into the floor and over his length, some hitting his stomach. Sidon was nearly bent over Link now, panting breathy sounds into Link's ear as he came.  
It was more surprising, Link decided, when Sidon gave a rough grind of his hips and the catch of a barb on his prostate threw him over the edge, back arching sharply. He could only manage a broken noise, spasming around Sidon and splattering his own cum into the mess the Zora had already made.  
He could feel the dark around the edges of his vision, mind blissfully blank as he finally came down after long, pleasured seconds. Sidon was panting, thumb rubbing comforting circles into his leg where he had held it.

He didn't register the pain until Sidon sat up and gave a slight gasp, moving Link view his shoulder better. Link grit his teeth as Sidon eased his twin cocks out of Link and left him feeling empty, despite the cum that he was filled with.  
"I'm so sorry, Link- I-" He pulled the Hylian up to sit- he was now very aware of the effects of having so much inside of him- and pulled his head to the side.  
Link felt his shoulder, and the hand came back bloody, "Ah- did you bite me?" He asked, cheeks heating up again. Sidon looked embarrassed, but most of all regretful- Link stopped him before he could speak,  
"Oh, no Sidon. It's okay. Listen, before you apologize- how else would people know who I belong to?"

Sidon blinked, blinked again, and then flushed, and Link couldn't help but grin. "We'll clean it up and I'll be fine. I think it looks good on me."  
Sidon laughed sheepishly, another thing Link loved, and leaned to nose at his cheek, kissing the Hylian,  
"How could I turn down an argument like that?"


End file.
